


227事件的始末

by Yang666



Category: Xiao Zhan - Fandom
Genre: 简体中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yang666/pseuds/Yang666
Summary: 227事件的始末
Relationships: Xiao Zhan/Xiao Zhan's Fans
Kudos: 33





	227事件的始末

肖战，是中国的顶级流量，在19,20年都拍了很多大片，赚了很多钱，近期《陈情令》上线，肖战粉被分为“毒唯粉”和“CP粉”，毒唯粉是本文的主要角色之一。  
227事件，便是肖战的CP粉在AO3上发布了一篇文章叫《下坠》。但是，毒唯粉不希望看到他们的割割（同哥哥，用来嘲讽肖战粉）的女化形象，便组织近万人向中华人民共和国政府实名举报AO3涉及恋童内容（因为在《下坠》中，肖战所扮演的角色为17岁），在2月29日，archiveofourown.org/ao3.org被中国政府拦截在防火长城之外，这也代表着，中国人无法正常打开ao3,只能通过VPN或其他什么“科学上网”。同时，肖战毒唯粉开始在中国社交网站weibo.com上面大放厥词，为自己滥用权利（Right not power）的行为开脱。  
227事件后，肖战粉丝开始攻击中国其他的互联网圈子，最后引得众怒，戏称“惹了中国生物圈”，为何？因为肖战粉丝在威胁反肖战的人删帖时，发送虐待动物的血腥图片给发帖人。  
在227事件发生没多久，肖战粉丝在weibo上创建话题#肖战 苏神泽世#，并且具有疯狂的行为，被我国机关报纸《检察日报》批判后，变本加厉。我国反邪教weibo仅仅发送了一个表情，就被肖战粉丝控评  
肖战的粉丝在3月中下旬时开通了一个公益账号，但是没有一个公益是自己做的，每一天公益，要么偷其他明星的公益产物，要么直接蹭我国精准扶贫的热度，无所不偷。事实上，不止公益，肖战窃取了几乎整个娱乐圈的东西，慢慢开始偷其他圈子的东西。  
肖战在做设计师时，20万人民币设计一个抄袭华特迪士尼的小飞象的商标，以及无视版权生产的水箭龟和被用作粉丝名称的小飞侠。  
肖战在素人时期（未成名时期）对女性进行辱骂，最火的一句“八卦不你，艹”已经被做成表情包。后来，肖战工作室进行辟谣，但是仅仅发了一个字“假”而他的粉丝拿着几张p过的图来洗白。  
肖战的粉丝举报ao3后，我们集体开发票，抵制肖战代言，他们说我们滥用权利，而自己举报ao3时呢？呸！我们只是让商家纳税而已  
最可怕的是3·25事件，为什么227不是最可怕的呢？  
因为，3·25时，肖战粉丝在LOFTER（中国同人小说网站）上发布假的自杀言论，并且引导真的抑郁症患者自杀！目的只是为了让我们内部陷入混乱，好洗白罢了！  
每次明星的事，少不了Bilibili。因为bilibili的受众宽泛，导致大量哔哩哔哩用户都受到肖战粉丝带来的伤害，导致各大Uploader制作视频抵制肖战，结果呢？肖战粉丝在taobao.com和拼多多上购买高级哔哩哔哩账号，用来洗白肖战。导致饭圈（即娱乐圈）入侵，乌烟瘴气，上次混乱没有这么大，因为蔡徐坤引导自家粉丝不搞事

最后，以上事情，肖战本人没有发声，躲在幕后看戏，最终目的只是想脱去耽美的标签而已。


End file.
